Customer premise equipment (CPE) may provide a terminal device at a location associated with a user (e.g., a residence, business, school, etc.), and the CPE may receive data related to services. Typically, a CPE is designed to perform a specific function, such as providing a specific telecommunications or multimedia services based on the received data. Modifying an existing service or providing new service at a customer premise typically includes installing a new CPE or modifying hardware in a CPE already installed at the customer premise. Modifying a CPE or installing a new CPE may include a technician visit to the user's location, resulting in costs and inconvenience.